Mecanica gaucha
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientado en tiempos de Mitre, un gaucho y sus maigos se enfrentan a un extranjero que tiene maquinas como secuaces


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Mecánica gaucha

El presidente mitre fue con Uruguay y brasil a luchar una guerra contra el paraguay. El gaucho don Fabio vivía en el norte de argentina en Entre ríos, había dos chamigos: firf y luck. Ellos paseaban y vivían aventuras en esa provincia mesopotámica, pero la guerra nos les preocupaba, pero un inmigrante ingles llamado Joe dave punk que era un industrial malvado que estaba planeando colonizar ese lugar.

En su diligencia mr punk paso:

-tengo a estos cautivos, señor-

-bueno llévalos a mi casa de campo, rápido-

El mr cadena era un ladrón y también ingles y era un loco que llevaba cadenas en su vestimenta:

-tenemos que salvarlos, ustedes llamen a la policía, rápido-ellos fueron por la policía.

Y mr cadena llamo a tres soldados privados de mr punk con cuchilladas y espadados, la policía vino y atrapo a los soldados, mr cadena huyo.

Fabio estaba enamorado de cielito una mujer hermosa. Y que les gustaba las serenatas:

-yo Fabio repetto te dedico esta serenata por un amor eterno-

Pero cielito tenía un ex novio que era malvado y forzudo:

-no dejare que se lleve a cielito, Ahhhhhhhh-

Mr martillo era su nombre y se había unido a mr punk hace poco. Vendajes oscuros era un asesino que trabajaba para el, el enfermaba a sus victimas con medicinas degeneradas, su victima fue nada menos que luck, el amigo de Fabio.

Tuvo fiebre, firf lo cuidaba y Fabio lo fue a buscar. Vendajes negros, que saltaba con gran velocidad:

-no te escaparas, malandrín, te atraparé cabron-

De pronto Fabio le tiro su boleadora y se tropezó, le iba a apuñalar, pero desapareció en la noche, Fabio lo curo y le dieron mate.

El loco tijeras, era un peligroso asesino. Firf se encargo de cuidar los caballos de don Fabio. Desgraciadamente se quedo dormido:

-ya desperté que sueño tuve ¿Dónde están los caballos? Sino están don Fabio me mata-

Fue a la pulpería y pidió:

-necesito una ayuda, me robaron los caballos:

-¿Qué?-

-¿don Fabio?-

-se robaron los caballos-

-si-

-yo ya se quien fue-el de las tijeras-

-oh no-

Tijeras huyo saltando, Fabio lanzo su boleadora y se tropezó. Con la caída lanzo tijeras y escapo. Fabio recupero sus caballos.

Mr punk pidió un misterioso cargamento que puede ser armas:

-Yo iré a investigar-dijo el cura Carlos que era compañero de don Fabio.

Nada mas era la enigmática nitroglicerina que era tres veces mas poderosa que la pólvora.

Los guardias vigilaban y su cuidador era el ejercito gaucho que tenia una mascara de metal. Cielito participaba en esta misión.

Al ingresar por el pasadizo secreto, fueron los tres a entrar por las ventanas y cielito se quedaba a vigilar.

El ejército gaucho encontró a cielito, soltó a los perros. Huyo y le aviso al padre Carlos, cuando le dijo, el caudillo jordán iría contra punk.

Planeo un atentado contra el caudillo López Jordán, llego a buenos aires, con el objetivo de ser presidente pero mitre estaba en paraguay por la guerra.

Fabio fue a investigar, se topo con dos guardias, pelearon a espadas y los venció.

La nitroglicerina seria transportada a buenos aires:

-muy pronto buenos aires se arrodillara a su nuevo presidente ja, ja-

Seria un peligro serio para buenos aires siendo un blanco, Firf y luck fueron al escenario con cielito y se encontraron con diez guardias. Fabio peleo contra ellos y vinieron cinco mas, cuatro de ellos murieron y luego seis mas. Se enfrentaron con los mejores guardias de punk:

-No podemos contra ellos-

Punk los vio y Fabio se rindió, tenia a sus amigos en su poder y los llevo en tren.

Mr punk se trasladaba a buenos aires en tren, el padre Carlos ayudo a Fabio por caballos.

Luego salto por una roca y del tender le tiraban carbón y con una roca pego al tender y luego a la locomotora del tren, de pronto trepo al segundo furgón de carga:

-atrápelo-dijo mr punk.

Sus guardias pelearon con el. Con diez vencidos libero a sus amigos, pronto sus secuaces lo atraparon y lucharon en los furgones que contenía la nitroglicerina, una batalla feroz con tijeras, cadenas, tiros, vendazos y martillazos.

De pronto quisieron escapar en globo, cielito lanzo una botella de nitroglicerina y exploto. Fabio peleaba contra punk a espadas. El primero en morir fue tijeras, por caer un techo pesado, a vendajes le cayó petróleo y luck le tiro un fósforo y se quemo.

Cielito empujo al ejercito con una botella de la sustancia y exploto, el mayordomo de punk la persiguió y peleaban, firf acabo con martillo cayéndose a río Paraná, cadena fue ultimado cuando el mayordomo disparo por error a cielito. El tren se desvió a otra vía y se dirigía al final de la colina contra una casa abandonada, jordán envió a sus hombres a ver.

Cielito acabo con el mayordomo cuando le dio una patada en los bajos y la nitroglicerina cayó y murió en la explosión.

Punk iba a apuñalar a Fabio, sus amigos huyeron y el se salvo, noqueo a mr punk y con el tren cayo a la casa, con la nitroglicerina exploto y la vida siguió estable. Carlos caso a Fabio y la cielito, todo un final feliz. Jordán los visito, pero Mitre regresaría de paraguay en unos años.

Fin


End file.
